dogdaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Fearless Hero
is the opening theme for the Dog Days' anime, and the second opening theme of the overall series. It was released on August 1, 2012. The song was performed by Nana Mizuki, while its contained album was released with 2 other theme songs for the 2nd Nanoha movie, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: The Movie 2nd A's. Track Listing #BRIGHT STREAM (4:11) #FEARLESS HERO (4:16) #Sacred Force (3:07) Lyrics Full Version Rōmaji= Furui NOOTO ni kakitsuzutta Ano hibi no monogatari ni The End wa mada... Tokei no hari ga susumu goto ni Omoi wa tashika ni chikazuiteku Hito wa negau toki sora wo miageru wake wa kitto Yume no iriguchi tsunagatteru to Shinjiteiru kara boku wa hitomi tojita Kasuka na kibou wo sagasu mitai ni FEARLESS boku wa motto tsuyoku naritai Omoide ja naku ima no kimi no tame ni Negau kotoba masshiro na hane wo yadoshite Kimi ga iru ao no hate made maiagare Yureru ANGURU miseru sekai Otona wa wasurete shimatta kagayakeru Fragile Kirikizamareta jikan no naka Hashitteru dake ja yume mo minai Takasugiru sora ni utsumuite akirameru yori Todoku hazu dato ude wo nobasu yo Sono kimochi ga mata boku wo tsugi no basho e Izanatte kureru kaze ni narunda FEARLESS boku wa motto yasashiku aritai Kimi no kanashimi nado fukitobasu hodo Negau kotoba masshiro na hane wo yadoshite Kimi to iru mirai no saki e tonde yuke Ubau tame ni de wa naku egao de ite hoshii Meguriaeta taisetsu na kimi wo mamoritakute Boku ga kokoro no tate ni nareru nara Nani mo osore wa shinai FEARLESS boku wa motto tsuyoku naritai Omoide ja naku ima no kimi no tame ni Negau kotoba masshiro na hane wo yadoshite Owaranai monogatari no tsuzuki e Kimi ga iru ao no hate made maiagare |-| English= I've written on the old notebook the story of these days which have not ended yet as a clock's ticking our feelings surely get closer we look up into the sky as we wish, that's because, I think it reaches to a door to our dreams we believe, so I closed my eyes like looking for faint hope FEARLESS, I want to be stronger now not for memories but for you now my words of wishes upon a white feather to the end of blue where you are, fly and go from a shaken angle, the world showed itself differently grown-ups have forgotten the bright and fragile emotions in a chopped times when you are just running doesn't allow you dream against the high sky, I won't drop eyes and resign myself I would rathe reach to it believing I can that feeling will surely again become a wind inviting me to the next place FEARLESS, I want to be tenderer now so I can blow your sorrow my words of wishes upon a white feather ahead a future with you, fly and go not for hurt someone but for your smiles because we met, I wanna protect you if I could be a shield for your heart I won't fear anything FEARLESS, I want to be stronger now not for memories but for you now my words of wishes upon a white feather to the rest of the lasting story to the end of blue where you are, fly and go |-| Kanji= 古いノートに書き綴った あの日々の物語に The Endはまだ… 時計の針が 進むごとに 想いは確かに 近づいてく 人は願う時 空を見上げる訳はきっと 夢の入り口 繋がってると 信じているから 僕は瞳とじた かすかな希望を 探すみたいに FEARLESS 僕はもっと強くなりたい 思い出じゃなく 今の君のために 願う言葉 真っ白な羽根を宿して 君がいる 青の果てまで 舞い上がれ 揺れるアングル 見せる世界 大人は忘れてしまった 輝けるFragile 切り刻まれた 時間の中 走ってるだけじゃ 夢も見ない 高すぎる空に 俯いて諦めるより 届くはずだと 腕をのばすよ その気持ちがまた 僕を次の場所へ 誘(いざな)ってくれる 風になるんだ FEARLESS 僕はもっと優しくありたい 君の悲しみなど 吹き飛ばすほど 願う言葉 真っ白な羽根を宿して 君といる 未来の先へ 飛んでゆけ 奪うためにではなく 笑顔でいて欲しい めぐり合えた 大切な 君を守りたくて 僕が心の 盾になれるなら 何も恐れはしない FEARLESS 僕はもっと強くなりたい 思い出じゃなく 今の君のために 願う言葉 真っ白な羽根を宿して 終わらない物語の続きへ 君がいる 青の果てまで 舞い上がれ Trivia *According to Nana Mizuki's interview, the lyrics of the song are to encourage the theme of having a great summer vacation, to children and their precious beloved ones. Category:Music Category:Opening Theme